Forever In Your Arms
by Monica636
Summary: Being a pop star and being a witch both are difficult task to be fulfilled. My life was going onto the right track school, shows, friends everything was so well but it all changed when a certain boy came into my life. (Romance, drama,mystery, comedy, all in one fic) hope you enjoy! Read to find out what happens next... rating may change
1. Preface

_**Forever in your arms**_

 **A/N: This is just my take on, on everything. It is set way after 'Harry Potter' series. I'm not going to follow the book series niether the movies.**

 **Summary:**

 **Everything is changed now. Everyone is happy with thier lifes. The school is rebuild and there are a lot of changes in staff and the head master is Prof. Christaff Dumbledore younger brother of late Prof. Albus Dumbledore. The golden trio had thier happy ending and are well settled with thier families. But this story is not about the golden trio but a girl named 'Sofia Gregory'.**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot. And if you feel that this is not your thing again no one is forcing you to read it.**

 **Prolong:**

Being a popstar and being a witch both are difficult task to be fulfilled. Hi! my name is Sofia Gregory. I also go by Mona Gregory which is my stage name. But shhh! don't tell to anyone its a big secret in wizarding world and 'being a witch' is a secret in muggle world. Yeah these are my two big secrets of life. I keep dancing from this end to that end and my life is totally messed, only I know how I manage. If it was not Mr. George a helping hand to me, I would probably be dead by now. Thanks to him I survive these issues. By the way he's my uncle.

Right now I'm in Hogwarts school, sitting in Griffendor common room, studying my potions. Yes, I study too don't be shocked. My mom is a witch while my dad a muggle. You should have seen his face when he came to know about this. He was shocked, for a moment we also got scared thinking 'we should call a doctor'

Trig...Trig... I heard my cell ring, yeah I have an owl but this all popstar thing is a secret over here to be maintained, that's why I kept my cell in case if there is any emergency, which is all the time. I quickly picked up the ear tooth on and covered my ear with my hair. I already had book in my hand so if someone sees me they will think that I'm reading way to loud. Giving a thought I pick up the call.

 **On phone:**

Me: hello

Uncle: Mona?

Me: yes uncle its me.

Uncle: you have a show this friday remember I told you?

Me: yes uncle, what about it?

Uncle: It got preponed.

Me: What?! when is it then?

Uncle: Today.

Me: Omg Merlin's beard uncle and you are telling me now.

Uncle: There is no need to panic sweety I have already talked to Prof. Dumbledore Sir and he has given permission already.

Me: Okay...

Uncle: so be ready I'm coming to take you.

Me: ok where you will meet me?

Uncle: At our usual place.

Me: ok what time?

Uncle: 5:30 be ready ok?

Me: sure thing ok bye someone is coming.

 **Phone switched off**

Saying this I switched off the phone and took out the ear tooth and kept it safely in my pant pocket. "hey whats up?" Larry said, he is one of my friends in wizarding world. "hey nothing just studying what about you?" I asked. "studying studying all the time huh me just chilling out" he said all so happy with himself. "did you complete your home work?" I asked "did we get one?" he asked all so confused. "yes we get two actually one of potions and second of DADA we have to learn the spells if you remember tomorrow is trails." I said to him explaining. "oh no I totally forgot" he said all so worried. "not so suprised" I said smirking "what do you mean?" he said angry "you always forget things" I stated as a matter of fact. "oh yeah you are right actually" he said understanding. Something is wrong I know it. he would'nt react like this.

"Anyways now go and do your work and let me study too." I said "can't we study together maybe you could help me with my work." he said hopefully. I know where he is getting at but no I will not let him copy my work. "no Larry don't even think of that you'er not copying my work bye" saying this I got off the couch and started to walk towards girls dormitory, when he caught my hand, with a jerk I stopped ubruptly "but why? can't you help me? your friend? please" he said while making a puppy face. I stared at him annoyed. "first get off my hand second I'm your friend that's why I'm telling you to do your own work by yourself. Now I have to go, I'm sorry bye see you tomorrow." saying this I went towards girl's dormitory.

I got to my closet taking out my outfit for tonight. I quickly changed in black shiny jeans and a fancy top, putting on a black jacket above it. I tied my hair into a ponny tail for now, later my make up artist will dress me accordingly. I had my mom's braclet with me which made me invisible when I want to. I always had it on. The minute I said the spell I was invisible. 'cool' I thought to myself. Seeing the clock it was already 5:15 I quickly rushed towards the dungeons. There at the end was a vacant room it was our usual place to meet. Arriving at the vacant room I said the spell and I was visible again. I closed the door and waited.

After few minutes a door came to existence. I had my wand ready. As the door opened I saw my uncle arrive. "common fast we have to go" he said in a hurry.I nodded and followed him. At the instant I stepped out of the door I was in my star van. "common quick quick" I heard my uncle's voice. my wand had now become a mic. I held it tightly as I was up for my stage show. "hello people, are you ready to have some fun?!" I said and heard a huge round of aplause in response.

After my show was over my uncle took me to my house where I got to meet my mom and dad. After a quite family time I was off to my school. I quickly changed in my trowser "honey we are there are you ready" my uncle asked "yes" I said. I saw the same door reappeared and I said my good byes to my uncle and went inside.

Again I was in the vacant room, I turned to see but the door was already gone. I held out a breath of relief I saw the clock it was 11:30 everyone would be sleeping now. So, I just went through like that without using the braclet and was up on Griffendor tower. The fat lady was sleeping "Get up Miss" I said she woke up "what are you doing out at this time?you know you will be in great trouble" she scolded. "everything is fine I have taken permission from head master." I said firmly "really?" she asked clearly not believing me. "yes,now please let me go inside" I said "ok passward" she asked finally "Pertunis charm" I said. The door was opened and I went straight to girls dormitory and went to bed quickly. Luckly everyone was fast a sleep. I thanked God and went to sleep.

Alas...end of another day...

So, this is my life story. It was going to the right track school, shows, friends everything was so well but it all changed when a certain boy entered in my life..

Making my life a living hell...

 **A/N: so what do you think let me know!**

 **thank you for reading lovely readers.**

 **stay calm and love harry potter series..**


	2. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

It was my sixth year at hogwarts. I was way to happy that day as it was going too well. I have already earned 10 points for my house while giving the right answer to madam Pomfrey's question. Now I was headed towards the dungeons for my DADA class.

I was walking, all lost in thoughts, basically calculating time for my next event. Then suddenly I bumped into someone. The only thing I didn't know was that, it was the worst nightmare of my life.

I looked up to see a tall muscular boy glaring down at me with an angry look on his face. 'wrong spot' I thought to myself. "can't you see and walk!" he shouted. I don't want any more trouble as my life is already a mess. "I am sorry" saying this I went past him and went inside the class room. I sat in my usual place with Cordila my best friend. "hey whats up?" she asked while shifting making place for me to sit. Apparently, the class had already started so I was not able to answer her question. After the lecture was over and we got our homework noted down, the trials were up. I was prepared to team up with anyone. I had done my homework and I knew my spells too. I also practiced a while with Larry.

The sorting began and I was paired up with Joanna Mathew. After the trials were over, our class was dismissed and we went to the great hall for lunch. As I was going out of the classroom, I was called by Prof. Mark. I went in again. "yes Prof.?" I asked "Sofia you have got 9 points in your WT you could actually score well just try to score full 10 next time ok?" he said "yes Prof. I will" I said "do you have any problem in any of the topics?" he asked concerned "no prof. I just got confused between Aprecium and Appration" I said "ok you see Aprecium is used to decode anything and Appartion is used to advance something on someone" he said explaining "did you get it now?" he asked "yes sir" I said nodding.

"Well Sofia I was also wondering if you are interested in joining in one of my club you know I have recently started a new club called 'the wizards of all age' I would rather like you to be a part of it" he said now that one I didn't see coming for a moment I was speechless " Sofia" Prof. said bringing me back to reality "oh afcourse Prof. it will be an honor" I said "good then, we are having a small get together this weekend hope you will be there, by the way its our first meeting" he said with wink. "yes Prof." I said with a nod. "now you may go" he said "thank you Prof." I said and went out of the class.

Apparently everybody had left and the corridor was all empty. It took me by suprise when a certain hand grabbed me in into an empty classroom. "what the hell?!" I shouted. "shut up!" he shouted back "what are you doing?" I asked him all so confused. "oh what I'm doing? it was you who bumped into me remember?" he said " oh! I think I have appologize for it already!" I said "oh really?" he asked "yes!" I said. "well I don't think you appologize to me properly as you should do" he said. Now I got it what he was trying to do. "listen Tobby I know what you are trying to do ok and I seriously don't want any more problem in my life as it is already a mess. So, just back off and leave me the hell alone." I said firmly. He smirked, " oh are you scared little Sofie" he said "scared and of you please, let me tell you I know you very well Mr. Tobby Tucker, the big bully around but your tacticks will not work here because I am not scared of you and your awfull looks. So, just go around and bully those people who are scared of you because its just not going to work on me." I said "oh really" he asked amused "yes" I said "oh whoa let me tell you miss not so sweet you have mess with the wrong guy" he said mockingly "And you have mess with the wrong girl" I said. We glared at each other, when a voice came into existence. "whoa whoa whoa what's happening here?" I turned to see a boy with fair skin, black eyes and fine black hair standing infront of us just few feets away. "Tobby?" he asked Tobby who was shocked and was not able to answer. He then looked towards me "Ah Miss Sofia Gregory right?" he asked I was shocked for a moment as to how he knew my name. "so you and Tobby huh?" he said with a wink. I frowned "there is nothing between me and Tobby he just grabbed me in for no reason." I said.

"no reason! you were the one who bumped into me!" he shouted "and I already appologized for it!" I shouted back "merlin knows what's wrong with him" I said irritated. "whoa whoa calm down both of you!" he said.

"ok so Ms Gregory I appologize for my friend now if you'll excuse us" the other boy said. I nodded and glared at Tobby for the last time and went straight to the great hall for lunch.

 **A/N: hope you like it please read and review and thanks to all who reviewd and follow/ fav it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter - 2**

 _At the class room ****_

"what's wrong with you Bryan?" To by asked irritated, earning a death glare from Bryan. "sorry" Tobby said after realizing the tension between them. "Find out everything about the girl" Bryan said to Tobby while looking towards the door. "But why?" Tobby asked. He glared again that shut Tobby up. "Ok Sir" Tobby said and went out of the classroom, leaving Bryan all alone. 'She will be very usefull to me' Bryan thought and went out of the classroom towards the great hall to join everyone at lunch.

 _At the great hall *****_

I was sitting at Griffendor table with my bunch of friends "hey where were you?" Jessica asked me "Prof. Mark called me" I said quickly not wanting to talk about it." okay" she said probably understanding. Oh no now I will be interogated. Lying to Jessica is next to impossible. She looked at me with those suspected eyes, I quickly looked away.

"Hey we are going to the lake side this weekend do you wanna come?" Larry asked all of a sudden. "Ohh umm I am sorry but I can't." I said remembering the last time when I was up to something. Whoof ! Last time preparations are really stressful. "Oh Sofie don't be a spoil sport you are coming and that's final." Cordila said everyone looked at me with hope in their eyes. Oh only I know how I suppressed my laughter while looking at their faces. "OK I am in" I finally said A day off can't be a problem can it?

We were dozed of in our conversation when suddenly Jess nughed me "why is Tobby Tucker glaring at you?" She asked being all so suspicious. I turned to finally see him glaring at me with those, OK fine he is good looking I will give him that but why he has to be so rude and angry all the time!

I glared back "because he's a weirdo" I stated with a mouth full of venom. I seriously started to hate him. I usually don't hate people but this was boy was unnecesserly getting on my nerves. I looked at Jess who was staring at me her mouth open "what?" I asked she quickly recovered herself "nothing" she said "what happen between you two?" She asked already sensing the tension between us. "I'll tell you afterwards" I said while eating my food. I surely don't want an audience while I am discussing this!

"OK" she said letting it drop for now.

After the lunch was over I went towards the dorm. I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Jess coming towards me. "Hey" she greeted me "hey" I replied. "So will you tell me now?" She asked. Now when there was no one in the corridor I told her everything that happened.

"Oh merlin this is a big mess" she stated with those wide eyes looking at me. "I know" I said simply oh common I am not scared of that To by Tucker no matter what.

"Now what you'll do?" She asked "I don't know" I stated "hmm...no matter what happens but always remember I am there for you ok. If you need any help just come to me OK. And you know na I can even break his noise when time comes!" She said now that made me laugh. "Yeah I know!" I said while laughing.

She is the best oh god what I have done to deserve a good friend like her.

 **A/N: here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed please don't forget to review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
